


I Hope You're Alright

by blurryxvessel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, original - Freeform, thoughts, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vent fic because I needed to write down my feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You're Alright

I want you to know that I hope you're alright.

 

I hope that you'll be okay.

 

I hope you stop hurting yourself.

 

I hope you see that it's worth it to keep going and stay alive.

 

I hope you make new friends and do great in school.

 

I hope that you believe in yourself.

 

I hope that you'll keep fighting.

 

I hope that I will see you again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> no need to leave kudos or anything but if you want to get me I'm @alexxshutup on tumblr


End file.
